pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ballet Dance Precure
Ballet Dance Pretty Cure (バレエ・ダンスプリキュア Barē dansu purikyua) is a Japanese Magical Girl series. Its motifs are ballet, passions, talents and sibling love. Plot The Passion Kingdom is a kingdom full of peace and prosperity until an evil being known as Chaos attacks it and turns all the people into monsters known as Reiseinas. The ruler of the Passion Kingdom, Queen Harmony, wends her fairy companion, Lala, to find the legendary warriors and dancers known as Pretty Cure. They have to find a jewel known as the Heart of Passions before Chaos does. Characters Pretty Cure Akamine Rina (赤嶺里奈 Akamine Rina)/ 'Cure Grace '(キュアグレース Kyua gurēsu)- Rina is a shy 13 year old girl who has little confidence in herself. She is the shy and unsure of herself. She loves ballet and dreams of becoming a Prima Ballerina someday. After meeting Lala, she becomes a Pretty Cure. Her theme colour is pink. 'Akamine Risa '(赤嶺りさ Akamine Risa)/'Cure Tutu '(キュアチュチュ Kyua chuchu)- Risa is Rina's twin sister. Though they are twins, she is the exact opposite of Rina. She's cheerful, outgoing, optimistic and gets excited easily. She thinks that being a Pretty Cure is fun. Despite being very different from Rina, she and Rina share a common interest- ballet. They both dream of being prima ballerinas. Her theme colour is white. Passion Kingdom 'Lala '(ララ Rara)- She is Queen Harmony's fairy companion. After the destruction of the Passion Kingdom, she is sent to find the legendary warriors and dancers, Pretty Cure. She is caught by Chaos but Queen Harmony frees her in order to find the Pretty Cure. She is easily scared and wants to get the job done as soon as possible. She hates being hugged. 'Queen Harmony '(女王ハーモニー Joō hāmonī)- She is the ruler of the Passion Kingdom. A kind and just Queen, she is loved by everyone. She is defeated by Chaos.Before she is overthrown, she splits the Heart of Passion into seven different parts and sends it to different parts of the human world. She sends Lala to the human world to find the Pretty Cure. 'Queen Tranquility '(女王トランキリティ Joō torankiriti)- She is Queen Harmony's younger sister. She became jealous of Queen Harmony because she was more popular than her while she was ignored. Her jealousy caused her to turn into Chaos. In the last episode, she is restored back to normal. Villains 'Chaos '(カオス kaosu)- She is the main villain of the series. She is a cruel and ruthless woman who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She overthrows Queen Harmony, destroys the Passion kingdom and turns people into monsters known as Reiseinas. She is often referred to as Mistress Chaos. In episode 18, it is revealed that she is actually Queen Tranquility, the younger sister of Queen Harmony. She had become Chaos due to her jealousy of Queen Harmony. 'Jasper '(ジャスパー jasupā)- He is one of Chaos' servants. He is serious and mature and desires to please Chaos. He is short tempered and hates it when things don't go his way. 'Scarlet '(スカーレット Sukāretto)- She is Jasper's twin sister. She does not get along well with her brother and always seeks to outshine him in everything. She is spoiled and snobbish and loves fashion, much to Jasper's annoyance. 'Reiseina '(冷静な Reiseina)- The series' main monsters. They are created from using what people are passionate about. The name comes from the Japanese word 'Reiseina' which means 'passionless'. Minor characters 'Akamine Rei '(赤嶺レイ Akamine Rei)- She is the mother of Rina and Risa. When she found out that her daughters were Pretty Cure, she was against it at first. However, she came to support their role as Pretty Cure. She does her best to support her daughters. 'Akamine Ryo '(赤嶺亮 Akamine Ryō)- He is the father of Rina and Risa. Like Rei, when he found out about his daughters being Pretty Cure, he was at first against it. But he too came to support their role as Pretty Cure. He is a very busy man but he tries to spend time with his family. 'Nanami Haruhi '(七海ハルヒ Nanami Haruhi)- She is Rina's and Risa's best friend. She is the first one to be turned into a Reiseina and then saved by the Pretty Cure. An aspiring artist, she loves drawing more than anything else. She is often referred to as the "Artist of the School". 'Takahashi Ayumu '(高橋歩 Takahashi Ayumu)- She is the teacher of Rina and Risa. She is the second one, after Haruhi, to be turned into a Reiseina and saved by the Pretty Cure. She is devoted to teaching and comes to class even when she is sick. Items 'Heart of Passions '(情熱のハート Jōnetsu no hāto)- It is a powerful jewel in Queen Harmony's wand. It was split into seven pieces by Queen Harmony and scattered in different places of the world. 'Magic Wands '(魔法の杖 Mahō no tsue)- The main item used by Rina and Risa to transform into Pretty Cure. Everyone in the Passion Kingdom, including Queen Harmony and Lala, possess one. 'Heart Detector '(ハート検出器 Hāto kenshutsu-ki)- A device used by Lala, Jasper and Scarlet to find the pieces of the Heart of Passions. Trivia * Ballet Dance Pretty Cure ''is the shortest season of Pretty Cure, with only 20 episodes. * It is the only season of Pretty Cure to not have at least 40 episodes. * ''Ballet Dance Pretty Cure ''is the first season of Pretty Cure where the lead Cures are twins. * ''Ballet Dance Pretty Cure is the first season of Pretty Cure to have the Cures travel to different places. * Ballet Dance Pretty Cure ''is the first season where the Cures fight without transforming. * The designs of the main Cures were inspired by the design of ''Princess Tutu. * ''Ballet Dance Pretty Cure ''is the first Pretty Cure season where the Cures' parents find out about their true identities. * The character of Queen Tranquility is inspired by Princess Luna from the ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''series. Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime